life of a hyper uchiha
by melodyuchiha
Summary: what would happen if orochimaru got tired of chasing sasuke. melody tries to escape the horrors of orochimaru.but will she ever feel peace and will her clan ever be calm?
1. Chapter 1

_**Melody uchiha: this is a story made up with melody and the gang. Hope you like it. Oh I do not own naruto, but I wish I did. So here you go enjoy.**_

______________________________________________

**Chapter 1 **

**Melody uchiha was walking with her friends one afternoon bored from how peaceful. Her brother sasuke was finally safe. But there were worse thoughts haunting the 17 year old female uchiha. "I'm kinda scared. I mean what if he comes after him again?" she was talking about no other then the notorious body snatcher orochimaru. Her best friend in the world sakura haruno answered. "Don't worry we'll protect him melody." Melody gave a deep sigh she had already been through a huge amount trouble with sasuke being captured by orochimaru.**

"**I just don't know." She touched the curse mark on her neck and shivered. "Ouch!" the raven-haired girl yelped as a prick of sharp pain hit her body. "Melody!?!" sakura yelled out in shock. "It's just this thing on my neck saku." Melody said using the nickname she gave sakura when they were younger. "You should get that checked out melody." The blonde haired girl, ino yamanaka said with a little fear in her voice. "No way! I hate the treatment tsunade - sama gives me for this!" melody yelled. She hated needles but always had to get a shot of morphine every time it started going crazy. "Hey sakura!" the young brunette of the group tenten said. "Isn't that your boyfriend kiba over there?"Sakura looked in the direction her friend pointed to and when she saw him she gave a happy squeal. "Yep, I've gotta go bye!" sakura leaves to see kiba as melody gave a sad sigh. Her boyfriend secretly was undercover as orochimaru's assistant but was caught and is being held in orochimaru's prison. "Melody don't worry about that." Ino said. Ino had a natural feeling when something was wrong with a friend. "I may go and get him myself" melody said with a sigh. Ino then grabbed her and shook her. "you are not going out there melody it is too dangerous!" she yelled. Melody was about to respond when a shrill cold wind filled the area.**

**M. u: well there it is the first chapter for you.**

**Ino: ok why am I trapped in that area at that time? **

**m.u: because someone has to help melody out.**

**Melody: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**M.U: (covers her mouth) sorry about that. But anyways I'll add the next chapter soon so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

M.u: sorry it took so long I've been so busy lately.

Melody: yea with that blonde dude you met at the ice cream shop! (Smirking)

M.u: no that's you and another story. So shut up about Char. But don't you like Kabuto this time?

Melody: yea and don't say I like that blonde creep! He did evil things to me!

M.u: well speak of the devil he's right behind you.

Melody: (runs away screaming)

M.u: wow! She so fell for it! But anyways Tenten do the disclaimer!

Tenten: why me?!!

M.u: because if you don't I'll get Melody's little fan boy to go after you next.

Tenten: FINE!! Melodyuchiha16 does not own Naruto but melody was her own design.

(Char goes running after melody)

M.u: wait!?! Where did he come from?!! Oh well… on to chapter 2

Chapter 2

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody screamed as hard shots of pain filled her body. "He's here! I can feel it!" melody said through serous pain. Ino and Tenten stared at her with questioning looks.

"Its orochimaru!" melody screamed. "Get out of here you two!" Ino was the first to respond. "Not without you!" she yelled. As a dark figure appeared in the direction the wind was coming from, melody could see another figure with his hands tied up. "No way!" she cries. "He's got kabuto!"

He looks out and sees melody on her knees and in pain. "No leave her alone." He pleaded seeing the girl he loved in so much pain. Orochimaru just laughed at the expression on his face.

"Ugh!" melody groaned as she saw the duo coming towards them. "Get away now!" she `screamed to Ino and Tenten again. "Melody we can't leave you with that madman." Tenten said. "He has Kabuto; I might be able to save him." Melody said, worrying about him. Ino tried to pull Melody away but she pushes away. "No! Go without me!" Melody yells. Ino finally got it.

"Come on Tenten!" ino yelled. When Tenten didn't listen ino dragged her away. "Thanks you guys." Melody whispered as Orochimaru and Kabuto stand in front of her. "Melody thank goodness you're ok." Kabuto said. Melody runs up to him and hugs him tightly. "I'm glad you're still alive." Melody said happily.

Melody then heard someone clearing their throat. It was Orochimaru annoyed by their closeness. "What do you want?!" melody said angered by the snake man's intrusion. He looked at her with an evil look. "You know what I want Uchiha." He said with an evil smirk. "No! You won't hurt Sasuke!" melody screamed. He only laughed at that. "It's too late for Sasuke, he already knows. But there's one more Uchiha I can get the sharingan from." Melody only stepped back at that.

M.u: that's all for this chapter.

Melody: get him away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: (huge sweatdrop)

M.u: I'm sure she'll be okay. He just likes her too much that's all. But anyways………… please review


End file.
